Titanfall: Age of Machines
by Allakai
Summary: First fic! The IMC and the Militia are at war, both sides neither winning nor losing. Follow the adventures of a IMC grunt as he tries to resolve this war, or will he die like his comrades? Rated M for heavy language and later lemon(s) :P its not dead btw my loyal fans XD Im having life issues so I dont have much time to update and such :(
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!** I don't own Titanfall or anything else! **

Chapter 1: pilot (or in this case grunt)

War was all around Angel City, every corner of the city either in brutal close quarter combat or gunning each other down with weapons. Several dropships came in, squads of IMC grunts roped out, one of the grunt's rope snapped as the dropship was knocked out of the sky by an Archer rocket. The grunt landed with a heavy thud, he felt the pain of shrapnel shred his armor, he hissed in pain "Ah fuck, I'm down!" he said as he dragged himself behind cover, one of his squadmates ran over and grabbed him by the back of his collar and began dragging him toward the marketplace.

"Damnit Max!" the grunt said to Max as he dragged him into a building away from the skirmish, he set him down and looked around to make sure no one gets the jump on them, he pulled out a med-pack and began fixing Max's wounds.

"Shit John, that fucking rocket nearly killed us!" Max hissed at John as his comrade tried to pull bits of shrapnel from his body "Fuck John stop pulling those fuckers out!" he yelped slapping away John's hand.

"Then what the Hell am I suppose to do then?" John said behind his helmet as a nearby explosion rocked the building

Max slowly stood up, holding onto John for support "Damn Militia bastards." He coughed as he pulled himself off of John, bringing his R 101C Carbine to bear

John chuckled as he nodded in agreement "Ya we're gonna kick there asses!" he said fist pumping "You think you'll be able to shoot them back?" John asked with a bit worry

Max waved him off "If I can stand I'm ready to go." he responded as he hid behind a pillar spotting several Militia grunts. "Enemy sighted in South West building!" Max called out as he fired several rounds. He heard the familiar death shout as a Militia grunt fell clutching his chest in agony. Moments later the Militia fired back and Max hid back behind cover. "You sons of bitches!" he shouted at them as he shot back nailing two more, then the Militia retreated, Max was momentarily confused at the sudden retreat.

"Where the Hell are they going?" he asked as he and John cautiously walked out. The sky lit up as a blazing pod fell from the sky and a titan exploded from it several of Max's squad walked out from the apartment complex east of the central plaza his squad was corporal Ryan, Sargeant Edward, and private Fredward. Max's eyes widened "how the fuck did you guys make it?" he asked

"By pure luck." Sargeant Edward said gruffly as he was gripping his arm that was heavily bleeding

John ran up "Sarge your bleeding!" he said as he pulled out his med pack

Edward shook his head "I ain't got time to bleed." he replied as he walked over to the titan "Where the Hell is our pilot?" he grumbled

Max then grinned like an idiot seeing the IMC white marking the Atlas titan. A pilot jumped over Max and John right into the open cockpit of the chasis. The Atlas had a 40mm cannon and slowly made its way down the central area, wary of ambush. Suddenly a bright blue orb landed next to the titan and exploded sending electricity everywhere short circuiting the titan momentarily blinding it. Several small grenades were fired and the titan took heavy damage as several plates fell revealing the under armor. Max spotted the enemy pilot and began shooting at the pilot. The pilot looked over and quickly switched weapons and shot at Max and his squad who ran behind cover "Holy fucking shit." John panted as he felt terrified "We almost died, again!" he said

The pilot turned back around and ran up a building to get higher ground. All the while the Atlas and an enemy Ogre titan fought. The pilot scored the killing blow dooming the titan, the Atlas tried punching the Ogre but it caught his fist in his open palm and tore his arm off and yanked the other one out and smacked him with that arm, killing the titan and the IMC pilot. Max saw the whole ordeal "Well fuck there goes our pilot." He mumbled

The pilot from earlier jumped down behind Private Fredward and snapped his neck "Fuck enemy pilot take him down!" Edward shouted lifting up a B3 Wingman and fired several shots. He was returned with a brutal kick to the chest, crushing his ribs and his heart. Corporal Ryan didnt even get to raise his weapon as he was ended with a headshot. The pilot turned to deal with Max and John, the pilot then exploded into chunks of meat and armor. A sniper down the street armed with a amped Kraber killed the distracted Militia pilot. Max and John were in awe.

"Uh,thanks for the support." John finally managed to say as the pilot ran by not even bothering to reply to John, the sound of thundering metal feet brought the two out of their trance. The Militia Ogre came pounding down the street crushing anyone foolish enough to get in it's way. Max fell backwards and tried scrambling to his feet. John grabbed him and lifted him up "RUN!" A nearby grunt said as he blindly fired his rocket which completely missed the Ogre. Max and John turned tail and ran for it but it was no effort for the Ogre to catch up, yet before the Ogre could carry out it's massacre the sniper from earlier pulled a trigger on a detonator which triggered the two satchel charges he cleverly placed. The Ogre reared backwards from the explosion now doomed, the pilot ejected as his Ogre exploded in a nuclear explosion. Max felt the shockwave rock the central building's wall.

"Oh my God,"John panted as he pulled his helmet off revealing his chiseled jaw, blue eyes, and crew cut brown hair "Im having a shitty day." he sighed setting his helmet down as he slid down to the ground. "Why the fuck are we even out here?" he said rubbing his temples

Max cocked his head "What do you mean?" he asked as he sat next to John, outside the battle still waged on but the two didn't even mind.

John huffed "Pilots and Spectres kick our asses all the time, whats the point of us being here?" he said looking over his shoulder to stare out the window.

Max shrugged "Cannonfodder?" he guessed as he took his own helmet off his sharp jawline, green eyes, and short blond hair.

John laughed "Ya that must be it, useless cannonfodder for the enemy pilots to waste ammo on." he said sadly as he saw a whole squad wiped out by a Stryder titan.

Max nodded "It sucks being the grunt." he sighed rubbing his neck, just then a robotic voice came over the comms "All IMC forces, we have many casualties retreat to designated dropship zone." Spyglass said monotonously as usual.

Max sighed and picked his helmet up and put it on. "Lets go." he told John as he began running down the stairs into the open street. John followed after, carefully looking around as the battle carried back toward the apartment complex oblivious of the two grunts. A Militia pilot jumped overhead not even giving them a second glance. After 30 seconds a IMC dropship flew in, multiple pilots jumped into it. Yet the escape was to no avail as the ship exploded killing all ocupants. Max gaped "Holy..." Max said dropping his gun.

Spyglass came up again. "Any surviving IMC ground forces your evac has been destroyed by Militia forces we have no way of collecting you." Spyglass said bluntly as his image disappeared.

John fell to his knees. "So... so we're stuck here!?" he cried holding his head in horror. Max was in no better shape.

Max grabbed John "Ya we're stuck here but thats no reason to bitch about." he growled at John shaking him to put emphasis. "But we don't give up, giving up is for those Militia assholes." he finished letting go of John.

John finally collected himself "Then what do we do? Sit here on our asses and wait? Play cards?" he said his voice rising which could be heard down the street. Max tried waving at him to shut him up, but John just didn't care. "Im fucking done being the weakling! I could take on every one of these Militia fuckers by myself!" he shouted as he ran toward the apartment complex.

Max immediately regretted yelling at John. "John! Get your ass back here!" he said reaching his hand out in terror.

"LONG LIVE THE IMC!" John shouted as he ran toward the Militia pilots and their titans not caring if he died. The Militia were actually conversing with one another.

"You should've seen the he face on that grunt as I blew his brains out." A CQB pilot laughed as he patted his shotgun. Several riflemen laughed along with him. "I got 10 confirmed pilot kills." One rifleman bragged. "Fuck off I got 16!" A sniper retorted "Ya 16 my ass!" the rifleman said shoving the sniper. Thats when they heard John, the sniper looked over his shrub like backpack moving with him "Is that... a grunt?" he queried. The rifleman laughed "My God Jack a grunt actually stopped being a pussy!" he roared with amusement as John continued to run foward randomly shooting his carbine. An Atlas titan walked forward, the cockpit opened up revealing the pilot within. "I got him!" she said as her titan lifted its right arm pointing a chaingun at John. A CQB pilot walked forward "No Jessica let him get close." he chuckled as John was 15 meters away. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" John roared closing the gap and tried jump kicking the CQB pilot. The pilot caught John's foot and swung him over his head, a crack was heard as John hit the pavement. He went still, Max was filled with extreme rage he ran out of the nearby building toward the Militia pilots "You motherfuckers!" he shouted angrily. The CQB pilot looked over to Max "Another one?" he sad, the rifleman shrugged. "Maybe we should capture that one Matthew." Jessica suggested as she hopped out of her titan. The CQB known as Matthew sighed "I guess I can let one live," he said as Max got in front of Matthew and tried to use the stock of his carbine to hit Matthew. Matthew grabbed his carbine yanked it out of Max's hand and hit him with it, Max fell as he lost consciousness...

**Yay first chapter finished!**


	2. Chapter 2

**well my second chapter! Please give me some feedback on le story, give ideas, hell give me OCs and I'll work them in! Disclaimer I dont own Titanfall **

Chapter 2: In enemy hands

Max awoke himself strapped into a chair. He looked around groggily "Where the Hell am I?" he mumbled as he finally realized where he was. He tried struggling out of his straps, to no avail. "Fucking Miltia, show your damn faces!" he shouted wiggiling more.

A military dressed man walked in, Miltia badges marking him a colonel. "Shut your trap." The Miltia colonel said his face looking as if it were made from granite. "Now you're only alive because Sargeant Chris thinks your tough as nails , that and you might have information we need." The colonel said as he walked forward, Max realized he didnt see John.

"Hey, was there another man? A grunt like me, IMC." Max said desperately as he craned his neck to look around.

The colonel's eyes brightened "Ah yes, John right?" He said strumming his gray haired chin with amusement.

Max felt like a rock fell into his stomach "You know his name?" he asked in total confusion, the colonel simply nodded at Max

"Of course I know his name, he's the reason why we kicked your asses back to the Gigax system." the colonel mused as he observed a pair of IMC dogtags with interest. Max felt sick even more.

"What... what do you mean?" Max asked slowly his mind becoming paranoid.

"Your 'friend' is, or rather was a double agent." The colonel answered bluntly as he set the dogtags back down on the white counter. Max just didnt know what to do anymore.

He finally spoke after several agonizing minutes "he's... dead isnt he?" Max asked quietly, he knew the answer yet he still asked. The colonel looked at Max, there was no remorse in his cold, brown eyes.

"Ya he's dead, shattered spine, pilot Matthew took him down without realizing who he was." The colonel said no trace of any type of apology in his voice. Max trembled eyes wide in horror and sadness.

Max was never a man to cry, but he did. He was lost, broken, in enemy hands. Ya his life sucks, a lot. He soon recollected himself, "Wh... what do you want from me?" he asked shuddering a little as he felt the colonel's stare burn holes through his skull.

The colonel huffed through his nose the same way an angry bull would. "You're going to replace John." the colonel said looking Max directly into his eyes. "Spy, reconnaissance, intel. All that stuff." the colonel said gruffly as he circled Max.

Max looked surprised "What?!" Max screeched his mouth ajar "No way in Hell am I going to work for you! I'd rather kiss Spyglass's metal ass than spy for you!" Max said boldly. The colonel laughed at Max.

"Oh really? Well actually I'm not really that surprised you would say something like that." The colonel chuckled as he wiped away an invisible tear. "But no seriously you're going to join us." he said deathly quiet. "Im going to release you, but only because you need to know who you're fighting for." The colonel said as he unclamped Max from the seat.

Max slowly stood up from the seat, "you're letting me go?" Max asked in slight shock.

"No, I'm letting you get to know the crew. Plus your gonna become a titan pilot." The colonel said his jaw stiff as a rock. Max become even more shocked

"A pilot?!" He said excitedly grinning like a fool. The colonel sighed and facepalmed.

"No just training you to become a titan pilot not a full fledged one." The colonel corrected as he adjusted a badge on his highly decorated chest. Max looked slightly disappointed but not that much.

"That still doesn't make me your spy though." Max said to the aging colonel, the colonel only shook his head.

"In time mister Reinheart." The colonel said as a spectre walked in.

"Colonel Ironfist." the spectre said as he slightly bowwed to the colonel "I have come here to collect the captured IMC ground soldier." the robot continued.

The colonel nodded "Alright, its about lunchtime anyway. Take the bastard to the pilot messhall so he can make some friends or something." the colonel sighed as the spectre and Max left the interrogation room. The man and machine walked down a series of hallways, the stomping of shoes and the clanking of gears, motors, and metal feet resounded throughout the hallway. Finally the two came upon a door marked: Messhall. "This is the Messhall, please enter and ingest calories, and make allies." the Militia spectre said almost the same way Spyglass would say. Max slowly walked into the room filled with eating Militia pilots. Nobody bothered to glance at him, well except for a specific group of pilots

"Hey rookie over here!" Matthew shouted over the noise getting Max's attention. Max navigated his way through the room dodging past pilots and spectres alike. Once he made it over he stood next to Matthew nervously. The pilot gave Max a funny look "Well take a seat, I don't bite." he joked, Max sat down at the pilot filled table awkwardly. Then the reality struck Max.

"Its funny..." Max sighed rubbing his eyes "Im sitting here with my mortal enemies." he said looking around the room with slight interest. The table bust up laughing.

"Ya but hey you get used to it man." A pilot said as he ate his food, Max looked at this pilot with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Max asked the pilot. The pilot chuckled after he swallowed a mouthful.

"Im ex-IMC, names Miller. Dunn Miller." Dunn introduced himself with a mock salute. Max grimaced at this.

"You're a deserter?" Max asked Dunn his voice cold and harsh. Dunn simply nodded a small grin on his face.

"And I'm damn proud of it too. IMC is a bunch of civi-killing powermongers." Dunn replied as he stretched his muscles, his green eyes shining like jewels. Max scoffed at Dunn's remark. To which made Dunn laugh looking Max in the eyes. "You'll understand when you fight for us." he said almost smuggly.

Before Max could reply a bell rang, the end lunch bell. Matthew stood up "Alright rookie, so I've been told your gonna be a titan pilot. So somebody has to train you." Be paused the pointed to a female pilot "Thats Natalie, she's a rookie just like you but she has more titan experience than you, so that means she's going to train you, kapeesh?" Matthew said his black eyebrows meaning business. Natalie looked surprised just as much as Max did.

"Uh ok ya." Max stammered as he looked at Natalie's angelic like face, her brown hair and blue eyes mixing perfectly. Matthew nodded

"Dismissed!" Dunn said as he saluted then turned sharply on his heel along with Matthew, Chris, and Jenny. Max looked over to Natalie again.

"Let's go." Natalie said quietly as she led Max out of the Messhall toward the training grounds...

**le second chapter is complete!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer... Anyway some of you already know but I have a Titanfall Rp! Ya I know crazy, anyway so answering some questions. Um Max isn't scot free Hell no, he's always being watched O_O also he's being given titan pilot bcause nobody questions the random grunt captain that drives the titan! Except other pilots...**

Chapter 3: training and loyalties

Max and Natalie walked into a huge wide open room "And this is the training room." Natalie said rubbing her neck as Max looked around the room.

"Its huge." Max gaped as he took in how small he actually was. Natalie laughed a little as she walked toward a large pod-like structure. She typed in several numbers and the pod opened, steam billowing out like a sleeping dragon. Inside was a normal Atlas titan painted with Militia colors. Even when the titan was 'sleeping' it still looked awesome, inspiring, and even deadly.

Natalie pointed toward the Titan "ok so this titan is made for you." she said as the Titan stood up and walked forward and stopped in front of Max towering over him, just like any other Titan would. He gulped as the Titan crouched down and opened it's hand as a type of platform.

Max did what he thought he should do, he stepped onto the open palm of the metal giant unsure what it had planned. Instead of crushing, throwing, or just trying to kill him the Atlas slowly put him into its open cockpit. Max gripped the controls tightly as if it were an anchor. "Switching control to pilot." a robotic female voice said. The cockpit slowly turned into a one-way mirror so that he can see outside. He saw Natalie standing below him hands on her hips, 'is that a grin on her face?' Max thought as he squinted a little but shrugged, as he shrugged his Titan shrugged with him.

"So, what do you think?" Natalie asked as she walked over to a equipment station and hooked a parkour to her hips, she then gracefully launched herself onto a pile of boxes so that she was 'eye level' with Max. Max chuckled a little as he moved his right arm, his titan moved it's right arm with him, Max was in awe.

"Its... its really cool." Max said as he did the same with his left arm. He twisted his hips which made the Titan twist with him earning another chuckle. "What should I do next?" he asked Natalie as he opened and closed his hands. Natalie thought for a moment her face deep in thought 'Now that I can look at her she's really hot.' Max mused taking in every curve of her body. 'Thank God she can't see me looking at her like this.' Max thought, Natalie looked at Max.

"Ok try walking to that tank over there." she said pointing toward an old run-down tank that was decommissioned a long time ago, maybe it was used during the Titan Wars? Max slowly lifted his right foot, his Titan followed suit and lifted it's own right foot till it was balancing on one foot, he then slowly set his foot down a few meters in front of him. He repeated the process multiple times till he got the hang of it. He soon began jogging around the tank, now he knew why being a pilot was so cool. Natalie was nodding and correcting him when he moved his legs wrong.

After Max was done getting the walking and moving done Natalie marched him over to a Titan weapons station, there was every type of Titan weapon you could imagine: Arc cannons, 40mm cannons, chainguns, plasma railguns, quad rocket launchers, Hell there was even triple threats. Max lifted up a chaingun and tested it out, weighing it and thinking about its strategic value. Thats when Natalie grew wary, Max understood that she was completely unarmed and was in the same room with technically an enemy Titan. Max wanted her to not feel uncomfortable. "Would it be alright if I can try your weapons on a range?" he asked Natalie as she fidgeted a little underneath the Titan's gaze.

Natalie swallowed "Uh ya theres a shooting range over there." she said not missing a beat as she pointed toward a long range with marvins set up at different heights and areas for cover. Max began walking down the range and gunning down the marvins, once or twice he missed but he still managed to hit them, after about 5 minutes of hunting down and destroying the training marvins Max reapproached Natalie, he pushed a button that was marked: Open cockpit. Max hopped out of the Titan and the Titan grpped Max and set him down gently. He had a huge grin.

"That was awesome!" Max said fist-pumping the air, Natalie loosened up and laughed she covered her mouth. The Titan slowly went back to the docking bay and reattached itself to the assembly line. Natalie looked over to the Titan then back to Max.

"You did pretty well out there, for your first time at least." Natalie complimented while smiling, she turned around and began walking toward the exit, "You coming?" she asked Max.

Max nodded "Ya where to?" he asked catching up to Natalie after a short jog. Natalie looked at a electronic clock fixed to the wall.

"Its about time for dinner then lights out." Natalie responded as she led Max back to the Messhall, passing grunts, pilots, and spectres. None gave the two a second glance, all except a spectre that followed them.

**Command room **

Colonel Ironfist and another man were watching Natalie and Max through the camera in the spectre's eye.

"Do you think he knows?" Colonel Ironfist asked the other man who didn't bother at looking at him.

"No, he doesn't, lets keep it that way, and when he does find out. Kill him." the man said chillingly as he strummed his cane, the head of his cane was shaped as an Ogre Titan. On it's chest was a large H. "Until then. Train him in the arts of controlling Titans. Then I shall decide what to do with him." the man finished watching Max intently.

Colonel Ironfist mentally shuddered not daring to look at the man, he felt the cold, heartless eyes of three 3rd generation spectres watching him. "Yes sir, as you wish." Was all the Colonel could say. The man huffed then stood up.

"I must go, I will return in three weeks, I expect progress." The man said as he hobbled out, his spectres following him as he went back to his ship...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer! Alright so hey we all have Titanfall right? Well we need xbox accounts to play Titanfall. Ok so my gamertag is dovakiin Miraak, ya I like Skyrim :D. Anywho prepare for storyfall! **

Chapter 4 Training and a mission.

A huge crash occured as Max's Titan fell backwards into a truck squashing it flat underneath the weight of the Atlas Titan. Natalie's Titan, a Stryder walked forward and lifted Max up, giggiling a little "You got beat up by a Styder." she said as Max's Titan straightened itself.

"Whatever! How the fuck am I suppose to hit you if your flying around all over the place?!" Max cried picking up his 40mm cannon that had training rounds in them. He sighed and reloaded the cannon then got back into position. Natalie moved her Titan to the end of the 'road' and she turned to face Max, her Styder staring down Max's Atlas. Natalie made her move and began running forward to which Max began firing, the training rounds mimicking real bullets yet if a human was hit by one it would be the equivalent of being hit by an oversized dodgeball going at an ungodly speed. Natalie's Stryder was quick though, after every shot Natalie would dash to the side avoiding the 'bullet' but wouldn't impede her advancement. Max out of instinct began backing up and firing randomly the 40mm's aim becoming worse and worse every step he took. Again Natalie tackled Max's Atlas and raised a fist as if reenacting her tearing a pilot from his coffin. She stopped halfway and sighed "I hate being honest, but you kinda suck." she chided, Max's cheeks grew hot.

"As I said earlier, your Titan is OP!" he said using slang, earning a laugh from Natalie. 'God do I like her laugh.' he thought as Natalie got off him, he stood up and opened his Titan and hopped out. "Damn I'm worn out." he complained stretching his arms and legs. Natalie did the same by exiting her own Titan.

"Well you've been fighting like a lion all day." She said running a hand through her ponytail getting the band and tugged at it, which let her hair tumble down to her shoulders. Max grinned a little to which made Natalie tilt her head. "What? Whats so funny?" she asked curiously as she looked behind her.

"N...Nothing!" Max said quickly waving his hands frantically. Natalie stared at Max unsure how to react. She shrugged dismissing the thought.

"Come on Max let's go." Natalie said with her angelic smile. Max dreamed of kissing her mouth, he'd never say it outloud, but she could make any man fall head over heels for her without even trying. Natalie turned around and began to leave the training room, Max dreamily followed. The two didn't really talk much, but Max and Natalie didn't really care that much. As a matter of fact Max liked the silence, it gave him time to think of what could happen between him and Natalie. Once or twice his mind wandered to her stripping off her clothing in his room and clambering onto him and... 'no, dont do that.' Max thought quickly 'God, your hornier than a damn dog.' he told himself as he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. They both entered the Messhall just as the rest of the pilots had entered going to their designated table. Max and Natalie joined the pilots, Max had warmed up to the group. Even though he knew them for about a week they treated him like they knew him since bootcamp.

"Ah Maxxy!" Sargeant Matthew said with a grin "How was training?" he asked Max as he propped his feet up, Max rubbed his neck nervously and chuckled.

"Uh Natalie kicked my ass... again." Max said slowly and almost ashamed. The small group roared with laughter. Max chuckled along with the group.

"Y...Y... oh that is way to funny." A sniper named Simon said, his face red from laughing, he wiped a single tear away because he was laughing so hard. Max looked at Natalie who blushed a little from all the half compliments.

"So I hear we're gonna attack the sentinel soon." A young rifleman named Harry commeted as he dug a fork into his meal. Several other rookies nodded their heads in agreement, Matthew looked grim.

"I wouldn't doubt you corperal Harry." Matthew said bluntly as the table grew quiet aside from the clatter of dishes, silverware, and cups. Max liked the silence, but not this type of silence. A ding was heard and a young woman's voice was heard.

"Guys, it has been confirmed... the IMC decided to bring their damn battleship carrier The Sentinel. It needs fuel and has docked itself in a heavily guarded area. We have a plan to distract the battleship so we can take it down. Also Max Reinheart, MacAllan and Colonel Ironfist want you in the War room, Sarah out." Sarah finished after her little speech. Max grimaced 'oh boy another chit chat with ex-IMC MacAllan and Colonel douhebag' Max mentally cheered as he stood up and picked up his tray, Natalie stood up as well.

"I'll come with you." Natalie said, Max shook his head.

"Sorry Natalie I have to talk to them alone," he said with a sigh. "I can't tell you what it is because its classified." he added quickly as he turned sharply on his heel and began walking towards the War room.

Several minutes later he found himself standing outside the War room's door which was flanked by two Militia pilots each holding a Spitfire LMG. "Max Reinheart?" the pilot on the left asked, his voice gruff, Max nodded.

"Yes sir." he said. The pilot ran a scanner over his eye that made sure Max was Max. The device gave a small beep.

"Alright your good." the pilot said as he pushed a button, the door slid open and Max walked in. Three people stood at the table which had a hologram of The Sentinel. These people were Sarah, MacAllan, and Colonel Ironfist. The colonel looked over to Max first.

"Ah Max glad you good make it." he said, his graying beard hiding ancient battlescars from the Titan Wars. Max learned to give the colonel a salute.

"Sir." he said blankly as he appoached the wartable. Sarah and MacAllan were arguing how they should approach the drydock where the Sentinel was stationed. Max's eyes widened in realization. "Thats the... the Sentinel." he whispered in awe.

MacAllan nodded, "We gonna need your help, I hate saying it but we really do." He said grimly, Sarah nodded as well.

"Because your are, or rather were IMC you should know this place right?" Sarah asked moving holograms around. Max slowly nodded.

"Ya, big ass dock, big enough to house and fuel the Sentinel. It's guarded by these cannons too." Max explained gesturing toward the hologram. Sarah turned to Ironfist and the two began whispering. Finally Ironfist turned to face Max.

"We're deploying you back to the IMC under a new name, dont betray us either." Ironfist warned as he stood straight. Max gulped tugging at his collar.

"When do I go sir?" Max asked,hands behind his back. Ironfist grinned slightly.

"Now." He responded darkly...

**Mwhaha cliffhanger! Love will surely bloom no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shibe! I'm so sorry guys. Just some minor writer blocks. So... ya. also new game mode, its called FIND THAT... ERROR! Also all references go to respective owners**

Chapter 5: Attack on Sentinel (P.S. for the people that find the references gets a cake)

Max sighed as he sat in the familiar seat of an IMC dropship, considering he was now Sgt. Leon Gregan he at least got a nice seat. He stared out the window and saw the huge cannon array stationed at the drydock. "There's a large amount of Militia jump signatures lads! Get ready to kick some arse!" Blisk shouted over the comms.

Max simply nodded as the dropship landed and disembarked, once he got off he quickly made his way to his atlas which was currently inactive. Soon his atlas began booting up as he climbed in, the cockpit still open. He twisted and turned as the atlas towered over nearby pilots and grunts. Once he deemed it worthy of correct operation he picked up the nearby chaingun and closed the cockpit. "ALRIGHT, MILITIA GROUND UNITS ARE HERE IN THE BASE!" Max shouted through the mic to the squads of grunts that looked up to him. "WE HAVE TO ELIMINATE ALL ENEMY FORCES HERE IN ORDER TO PROTECT THE SENTINEL! NOW MOVE OUT!" He roared as he made his way behind the main cannon right into the path of an enemy titan. "Enemy tank, take it down!" A nearby grunt shouted as they began firing.

Max followed suit as he sprayed bullets at the enemy titan, soon the shields flared and went offline as his HUD marked the main coolant and cockpit in bright red. Though the battle wasn't that easy, a bright circle appeared that blinked: Enemy Pilot lock! He turned and narrowly caught the missile and launched the rocket back at the Militia pilot. As if by lady fate herself the rocket travelled incredibly fast and nailed the pilot causing him to explode into a shower of blood and gore. Max had no time to celebrate his first real pilot kill, he also had to remember that he could've possibly killed Natalie or someone he knew. Max felt his titan shake from being shot from behind and dashed behind a wall. A pilot with a damned Sidewinder tried unloading his entire clip into him which highlighted his position with a bright red circle on his mini map. As he peeked out from behind cover he heard a loud obnoxious clanking of something on his back. Then his titan A.I. came online "Enemy pilot onboard, please remove threat." it nagged.

"Aw fuck." Max growled as he tried shaking the pilot off, which did not work. He didn't want to disembark because he has seen plenty of friendly pilots mowed down as soon as their head pokes out of the cockpit. His HUD went haywire when he heard the familiar 'slamming' of a Spitfire LMG. Though this did not go for far to long because the pilot was quickly shot off by a CQC pilot with a R-27. Max sighed in relief as he turned his attention back to the squads of Militia grunts that were engaging his 'allies'. As he fired his chaingun he saw the poor soldiers being shredded, their combat armor little more than tissue paper as the huge bullets tore into them. He grimaced, in all honesty this war was completely unnecessary then again, humans will be humans. Because war never changes.

Max shook his thoughts away as Blisk's image appeared "Oi! Get your asses in gear! The Militia are destroying us out here! If we don't turn this around we're going to lose the Sentinel!" He stated as another image appeared.

"The Militia are inside! They're ins-!" A grunt shouted over the comms before he and the other gun operatives were gunned down by the insurgents. Max's eyes slightly expanded, 'clever bastards, using the drydock's own cannons to destroy the Sentinel.' he thought with a mixture of emotions. Not long after the Militia captured the cannon it soon began charging up. The enormous charge rifle making a loud buzzing noise before it fired. When the accelerated mass of pure energy left the cannon the shockwave made Max's cockpit shake.

Again Max had to divert his attention back to combat once more before he realized the Militia were calling in their own titans. Fortunatly the IMC had their own titans ready for combat. Yet before he could even get anywhere his HUD went berserk when a Stryder with an arc cannon shot him. Which Max reacted by his arm shooting out to attack the offending titan. He hit nothing but air as the much thinner and faster titan dashed to his side then dashed again till it was behind him and let loose another charge from the arc cannon. His titan began shaking bits and pieces of itself loose due to it being doomed. Max immediately tried putting in the code to eject but was too slow as the Stryder yanked him out.

Yet there was no squeezing or crushing, he and the Stryder stared at each other before he turned around. Somehow in all his time thinking the Sentinel was a burning wreck as it fell to the ground and the IMC making a run for their dropships. He turned his head back to meet the Stryder's before the cockpit opened. The female pilot took her hands off the controls and lifted her helmet off.

"Natalie?!" Max said, he didn't mean to say it so surprised but still. He took his own helmet off to meet her eyes with his own. Yet she wasn't smiling or anything, she looked as if she was in horrible pain, he looked at her body and saw her stomach was riddled with bullet holes, so was her left leg. The Stryder moved it's arm closer to Natalie so Max could lift her out of the metal coffin. He held her bridal position as the Stryder set them down, to which Max stepped off carefully holding Natalie in his arms. He saw the Militia dropship lazily fly in and land, multiple pilots ran his way, their olive drab and orange colors flaring in the light.

Hopefully these pilots knew him "Guys it's me! Max Reinheart!" he shouted to them as he walked awkwardly, Natalie wasn't heavy he just didn't want to accidentally touch her wounds. Though it did feel nice holding her in his arms. One pilot took Natalie from his arms and gave Max a nod of approval and recognition. Two other pilots pulled their helmets off.

"Hey Max nice job out there, even though you were killing us." Matthew stated with both a grin and a somber tone. Max rubbed his neck nervously.

"I didn't kill anyone you guys knew personally did I?" Max asked looking at the two pilots with a small sad frown. Both pilots shook their heads. The sniper Simon gripped his shoulder with both a friendly and serious grip.

"Thats the problem with being a double agent,worrying if you killed an ally for the side you're fighting for." He said empathetically before him and Matthew led Max to the dropship where Natalie was being helped by some medical marvins. The dropship's door closed and the ship lifted off the ground unsettling some rubble and scrap metal. Max looked at Natalie sadly as the ship warped back to the main capital ship where Ironfist, Barker, Sarah, Bish, and MacAllan would be waiting for him. He wasn't too excited for this.

**Sorry if this chapter felt quick, I just needed to post a chappie before you guys get bored XD **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I have nothing to say to you guys ;_;**

Chapter 6 **Stabbed in the back**

The dropship was slow, or at least thats what Max thought. Natalie was near dead and he couldn't do a damned thing... and that pissed him off. He tapped his foot against the metal floor, the only other sound in the ship other than thae faint hum of the plasma boosters cycling inside the nuclear engines. His only comfort was gently squeezing Natalie's hand as he sat there watching Natalie gently breathing. A medical marvin simply stared at him as the ship floated slowly along the ground getting near a captured IMC military post. A Militia flag fluttered in the wind, the iconic skull staring at him, accusing him of not being able to save one of it's soldiers as the ship landed, the landing gear making a long loud hiss and clang as it hit the ground shaking the small troop carrier.

The ship's door opened and the Militia pilots hopped off the ship, the medical marvins followed their programming and gently yet quickly pulled her off the ship and carried her off in a gurney. Max wanted to follow after them like a faithful dog but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to speak to the colonel. He licked his lips as he headed to the tallest building marked: Command Center. He was let in by high ranking pilots who followed his every move like a chicken hawks would watch new born chicks. yet he paid the pilots no heed as he stood at attention to Colonel Ironfist. The colonel turned around and stared blankly at Max "So...' he simply said as he stared down Max as if challenging him.

Max gulped and tugged his collar adjusting the body plating around his neck "The mission was a succes sir." He said quickly with a nod, the colonel scoffed slightly and shook his head with a small grin on his face "i know that you bloody idiot." he said tapping the desk with his index finger. "Now humor me Mr. Reinheart, what should be our next move?" He asked with a small humorless smile. Max was taken aback, 'why is the Colonel asking me this?' Max asked himself as he stood a litte straighter now, wondering how he should answer the question.

He didn't know why the question felt so difficult to answer... It was just so strange... Why would the colonel of all people ask Max, a lowly double agent what their next military move should be? "w-well sir..." Max stuttered as he fumbled through his thoughts to find the answer to the question "Um... We should probably attack Airbasse Sierra... it's the biggest income of IMC forces..." He said with a furrowed brow.

"Airbase Sierra?" The colonel asked with a laugh "That place has bigger guns than our flagships!" He said shaking his head, Max frowned slightly "Then what sir? I'm not sure what we can attack that would put a hole in the massive IMC war machine..." Max said with a cough

"Thats the fun part Reinheart." The colonel said with a gleam in his eye, 'WE don't have to do anything, we have the planet's destructive wildlife to do that dor us." he said sitting back in his chair making the leather creak slightly. Max had to stop himself from bursting into a chuckle "Sir...? That is an amazing idea but the Dogwhistle Towers...?" he said unsurely. "I know Mr. Reinheart, but I have a little secret..." he said with a small smirk.

"A secret sir?" Max said his curiousity now hungry for an answer "There's a little place called Boneyard..." Ironfist said standing up now and walked around the finely crafted desk, his thick calloused hands behind his back as he stepped calmly in front of Max.

"B-Boneyard...?" Max asked tilting his head slightly yet still keeping his militiristic stance. The colonel chuckled quietly as he gave a small nod. "Yes. This place is the birthplace of the towers." he said swiping at something off his shoulder. "Something that could bring those towers to the ground." he added with a chuckle. Max couldn't help but grin, something that could take down a Dogwhistle Tower? Something like that was unheard of.

"R-really?" Max said his jaw slacking a little "Well we should go tell MacAllan and Sarah!" he said with a nod. Thats when something changed in the colonel's eyes. "Mr, Reinheart... the only reason I share this with you is because you are IMC," he said his hand grazing the Hammond P1011.

"Sir... MacAllan is IMC as well..." Max began to say but the colonel cut him off "was...' the colonel said with venom. Max gulped lightly his eyes wide. "I thought I could trust you Reinheart..." The colonel said shaking his head as he pulled out the pistol and shot Max in the chest. Max's eyes widened even more as he clutched his chest and fell backwards. "W-What...? Why...?" Max rasped finally like a dying fish

"Collateral damage." Ironfist responded with a grin. Max never felt so betrayed in his life "Y-You wont get away with this..." Max hissed his eyes narrowed. The colonel boomed with laughter "Oh but I will!" he said as several pure spectres walked from the shadows, their pure red eyes burning holes through Max. The spectres grabbed Max by his arms and lifted him up. the colonel gave a look of disgust. "Take him very far away from here... deep into the jungle..." The colonel said with a laugh.

"Why dont you just kill me now...?" Max sputtered, Ironfist scoffed "that would be too easy, it would be so much better if a Skyhound tore your flesh from your bones as you scream in pain." the colonel said as Max lost conciousness...

Max's eyes slid open slowly, the familar rumble of a dropship waking him, he tried moving but became aware that he couldn't, he was handcuffed by his wrists and ankles as a spectre watched over him, it's metal hands gripping a R-27 Submachine gun. Staring down at Max with cold unfeeling eyes. Max sighed quietly knowing he was screwed as he thought of all the ways he could possibly escape, yet none came. 'Fuck!" Max shouted as he struggled against his restraints.

"Cease your movements." The spectre said mechanically as it pressed the submachine gun against him, Max gulped quietly slightly knowing better than to go against a spectre's commands. So he did as told, he stopped moving as he waited for his death...


End file.
